Various types of imaging devices include numerous optical components, such as lenses and mirrors. For example, scanners and printers may employ a rotating mirror with multiple facets. As the mirror rotates a light source (e.g., a laser) reflecting from a facet of the mirror scans a line of an image for scanning or printing. The process may repeat with each facet of the rotating mirror.